


Los tambores de guerra

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fear, Feelings, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Loyalty, M/M, Mental Instability, Mind Games, Self-Doubt, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Playlist challenge. Collección de drabbles sobre varios personajes.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf, Aragorn | Estel/Éowyn





	Los tambores de guerra

**Los tambores de guerra**

** _Sister gypsy – Blackmore’s Night_ **

Era su voz en la cabeza.

Boromir había tratado de no pensar mucho en el destino de la Tierra Media hasta ahora, pero ella no se lo dejaba ignorar.

La voz de Galadriel le hablaba de las ruinas y las caídas, y le mostraba que los hombres no iban a salir vivos de esa guerra, y Boromir tenía miedo por la primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo.

Aguantó las lágrimas para que no cayeran, porque todavía era un guerrero, y trató de escudar a su mente por ella, pese a que supiera que estaba imposible.

Pues hizo lo sólo honorable: contempló su destino en los ojos de la eternidad de un mortal y se dijo que iba a seguir luchando hasta que todavía estaba en pie.

Luchar contra el enemigo, y luchar contra lo que la voz de la bruja seguía diciéndole.

No estaban condenados.

** _Mayonaka no shadow boy – Hey! Say! JUMP_ **

¿Por qué siempre tenía que mirar?

Merry había pasado su entera vida tramando desastres con Pippin, y algunas de esas veces evitando que él cruzara la línea. Y esta vez lo había hecho.

Lo envidiaba, tanto. La mente di Pippin se quedaba en la Comarca, todavía bailando y bebiendo y cantando juntos, como si la guerra no existiera, como si no estuvieran arriesgando que la Tierra Media como la conocían desapareciera.

Los Hobbits no tendrían que haber estado allí, pero tal vez estaba bueno que lo fueran.

Mientras Merry miraba a Shadowfax hacerse un pequeño punto en el horizonte, tembló, al realizar cuanto fuera limitada la eternidad de un mortal, y que podría no haber vuelto a ver a Pippin.

Pero tenía que estar fuerte y pensar que iba a hacerlo; iban a estar juntos, otra vez. En la Comarca, bebiendo y cantando y haciendo desastres.

En su estilo.

** _Let her go – Passenger _ **

Todos esos años no importaban mucho, había descubierto cuando había dejado Rivendell con Frodo y el Anillo.

No importaban ahora, mientras cabalgaba hacia el Abismo de Helm y Aragorn no estaba con ellos. 

De alguna manera, Legolas siempre había pensado que el caballero y él compartieran la misma inmortalidad. Aragorn había sido allí tanto tiempo, y ni una arruga en su cara para advertirlos que podía acabarse todo.

No le hacían falta arrugas, sin embargo. Todo lo que había tomado había sido un momento, y ya no estaba allí. Y Legolas se había quedado al borde del abismo, mirando para abajo cuanto fuera efímera la eternidad de un mortal.

Cerró los ojos, imaginando la cara del hombre en su mente y tratando de no rendirse a la desesperación.

Había una guerra de combatir, más muertes de evitar y esperanzas de reavivar.

Iba a hacer eso, en el nombre de Aragorn. En el nombre de su amigo mortal.

** _Stitches – Shawn Mendes_ **

Había tomado esa misión en serio, porque nuca había sido alguien de subestimar lo que la gente le decía, aún menos si venía de Gandalf el Gris.

Tan serio como lo había evaluado, sin embargo, nunca habría imaginado el estrago que iba a hacer a Frodo.

Sam siempre había confiado ciegamente en él, hasta el momento cuando había sido despedido a favor de esa vil creatura.

Gollum había ayudado al Anillo a envenenar la mente del amo Frodo, y Sam había pagado el precio.

Mientras realizaba como hubiera ocurrido, sin embargo, enfrentar la mortalidad de su eternidad y sabiendo que no había vuelta atrás, se paró.

El Frodo que conocía estaba todavía en algún lugar bajo el velo que el Anillo había puesto en él, y Sam iba a encontrarlo. Sin importar el costo.

** _TORN – Ohkura Tadayoshi & Nishikido Ryo_ **

Eowyn lo sabía. Lo había sabido desde el primero momento cuando había puesto sus ojos en él.

Aragorn no era un hombre libre, y no lo era de demasiadas maneras.

Había a una mujer, en algún lugar donde descansaba su corazón, y había esta guerra que él no sabía de poder ganar. La oscuridad descendía pronto encima a todos, demasiado rápido para que Eowyn pudiera realmente esperar.

Y sin embargo, mirando a su eternidad mortal, no pudo evitar de desear que fuera diferente, desear de poder tener una ocasión de pelear la batalla a lado de ese hombre corajoso que estaba arriesgando todo por el destino de los hombres.

Aragorn no era un hombre libre, y no existía algo como una mujer libre.

Podían serlo, sin embargo. Eowyn iba a tener fe en su mortalidad como su última arma, e iba a pelear por él también.

** _All I ask – Adele_ **

Estaban enfrentando la muerte. Todo ellos.

Y Aragorn los miró celebrar sobre los restos de una batalla ganada, ignaros de lo que iba a pasar, y se sintió feliz que tuvieran éxito de sonreír.

No que él fuera mejor; era peor que ellos, alegrándose por pequeñas victorias, mientras el ojo seguía mirándolos.

Legolas estaba sentado a su lado, sin decir una palabra, y Aragorn sabía que entendía, aunque callándose.

Tenían opiniones diferentes sobre eso, Legolas tenía elección; Aragorn estaba atado a la mortalidad de su eternidad, y sabía que habría muerto con gusto, una vez que toda la esperanza hubiera desaparecido.

“Piensas demasiado.” le dijo Legolas, calmo, leyendo sus pensamientos muy bien.

“Alguien tiene que hacerlo.” contestó Aragorn. Y, por él, tuvo éxito de ponerse una sonrisa.

La esperanza no se había ido ya. Él podía permitirse de vivir un poco más.

** _Face down – Arashi_ **

Los Hobbits... los Hobbits habían sido buenos con ellos. Smeagol lo sabía eso, Smeagol todavía reconocía la bondad, a pesar de cuánto tiempo hubiera pasado sin esa.

El Hobbit gordo dudaba de ellos; era asqueroso y sucio, y Gollum presionaba dentro de su mente, hacía picar las manos de Smeagol para que se apretaran alrededor de su garganta y...

No, pero eso habría sido malo. Smeagol había matado antes, Smeagol había renunciado en su eternidad mortal a causa de Deagol. Smeagol ya no tenía que matar, ni siquiera por el precioso.

Y de todas formas, la cosa pequeña y hermosa los llamaba, los llamaba amos, quería ser quitado del cuello del Hobbit y llevado puesto, usado otra vez, como estaba todos esos años atrás.

_Pues tómalo. _

A Smeagol no le gustaba la voz de Gollum, no le gustaba lo que había dicho.

Pero iba a escuchar, porque todavía era el único amigo que tenía.

** _Savages – Pocahontas_ **

Esos sucios, inferiores hombres, amos de caballos y establos, indignos de ser llamados reyes de ese trecho de tierra. Grima había tenido que lidiar con ellos demasiado tiempo, mirado como si fuera él el animal.

Había sufrido a través de las risas y los insultos, los murmurios y las ofensas, y ahora estaba listo para tener de vuelta su dignidad, y mucho más que esa.

Robó una mirada por Eowyn, sus ojos acariciando sus rasgos como sus manos querían hacer con su piel.

Ella también tenía asco en la cara cuando lo miraba, y ella también iba a pagar el precio de eso, para descubrir cuanto poco valiera su eternidad mortal cuando todo iba a ser machacado por la mano del Mago Blanco.

Grima iba a tener su venganza en esa alimaña e iba a tener sus tierras y sus caballos sucios, y todo lo que tenían.

Error suyo.

** _Wild boys – Duran Duran_ **

¿Había tenido demasiada esperanza?

¿Había sido loco, asignando una tarea tan peligrosa a un Hobbit?

Gandalf el Gris tenía sus maneras. Gandalf el Blanco estaba mucho más confiado en su magia, más confiado sobre esa guerra y lo que tenía que ser hecho, pero eso no significaba que le faltara el sentimiento.

La eternidad mortal de Frodo Baggins habría sido destinada a perecer en el momento cuando las fuerzas del enemigo hubieran alcanzado la Comarca, pero eso no significaba necesariamente que tuviera que sufrir tal carga antes de su muerte.

Había parecido tan fácil, al mago que había sido, y era una decisión tan difícil ahora.

Gandalf miró las ruinas de Isengard, contemplando cuanto profunda fuera la traición, cuanto a fondo hubiera trabajado el enemigo para lograr su meta.

Y después se dijo que Frodo era mejor que todos ellos, que era la elección segura, para bien o para mal.

Iba a mantener su decisión. No importaba que la parte de sí que la había tomado fuera alguien enteramente diferente.

** _Can’t help falling in love – Elvis Presley_ **

Había tratado de hacer lo correcto para ambos.

Tenían que soltarse. Arwen iba a estar muerta pronto, y él no podía imaginar sufrir un dolor peor que eso.

No habría desentrañado una eternidad mortal para su misma hija, no hasta el momento cuando ella había puesto los ojos en el caballero.

¿Quién era él para decirle a quien amar? ¿Quién era él para obligarla a tomar la decisión correcta y seguir gente como a ella hacia Valinor?

Arwen habría vivido para siempre allí, y a solas.

¿Estaba demasiado egoísta por un padre obstaculizar la ocasión de felicidad de su hija, aunque significara su muerte?

Iba a ayudar a Aragorn, ayudar a ella.

E iba a esperar de haberse equivocado sobre cómo iba a acabar. 


End file.
